


Let Us Hold Each Other

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos always knows how to take Aramis apart piece by piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble request I received on tumblr, the prompt being "Porthos has huge hands and fingers so Aramis loves fingering". 
> 
> This is basically just that - a little snippet of porniness while I ~~fail to work on the actual pwp thing I've been working on for weeks~~ float through my week.

Aramis actually keens as he arches his hips up and then rocks down onto Porthos’ fingers. He actually gets louder as Porthos twists his fingers up inside Aramis. Porthos flushes and grins up at him from where he's settled between Aramis' legs. The smile turns slightly ridiculous, sappy even, as he often does in these moments - and he shifts up to kiss him. He's cruel like that, kissing Aramis like this even as he takes him apart piece by piece. Aramis sighs out his name, a prayer, and catches his mouth in a sloppy kiss. 

“You doing alright?” Porthos asks even though he knows the answer and Aramis lets out a weak little smile and laugh as he wraps his arms around Porthos’ neck and tugs him in close, kissing him again and again with a small hum and nod. He squirms against him, feels Porthos spread his fingers inside him, thick and talented and knowing exactly what to do to get him to squirm. It’s not just the touch, the drag of his fingertips inside of him – it’s the knowledge of being so full, knowing he can be fuller, knowing that Porthos will take care of him, one arm wrapped steady around him, the other working him open. Porthos is often so impatient, but in this, he is always gentle, always kind, always takes his time – when it comes to Aramis, he always slows himself down, he always savors, he always takes care of him. 

Aramis sighs out and arches, curls one leg around Porthos as he strokes his fingers into him. Kisses him – slow and messy and perfect.

He hums out, whispers Porthos’ name, then breathes out, “You’re perfect.”

And Porthos laughs – soft, disbelieving, as it always is when Aramis calls him perfect – and twists his fingers quick enough to get Aramis to gasp out. Soon, Porthos will lay his hand upon his cock, stroke him in time to it, drive him to the edge of coming before drawing away and fucking him properly. For now, though, this is good, this is enough – he anchors himself to Porthos, breathes him in, keens for him and whimpers out his name, salvation and absolution. And it is everything he could want. Everything he’ll ever want.


End file.
